


at the safe zone

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: request: "hewo! Could i have some HarryXfemMC fluff at the safe zone? Get creative with it! Ty!~ <3"
Relationships: Harry (Dangerous Fellows)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	at the safe zone

The safe zone wasn’t glamorous. With buildings filled to the brim with refugees, everyone had to make do with what was available. Even still, you felt spoiled with the rations provided and the soft blankets you slept on the floor with. You were mostly happy it was safe.

Harry being there made it even better. 

“Here you go, (y/n).” Harry handed you a warm mug before sitting beside you.

You inhaled the steam from the mug, recognizing the scent of hot chocolate.

“Thanks, Harry.”

He hummed in response, smiling at you. The sheets of the bed you two shared cushioned you from the floor, and Harry himself was a comfort. He rested his hand on your thigh, running his thumb back and forth across the sweatpants you wore.

“We’re really lucky, huh?” you said, placing your hand over his. You gave it a squeeze.

“Lucky?”

“Yes, lucky to be here. To be safe, have food…” You looked over at your boyfriend. 

He gazed at you fondly, lips curled at the edges. Harry always seemed to be smiling, and it was one of the things you loved about him. 

“I feel lucky to have you here with me, (y/n).”

You squeezed his hand tightly in your own, already grinning at him. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth!”

Harry chuckled, leaning towards you to give you a peck on the cheek. 

_Yeah_ , you thought. _There’s no place I’d rather be._


End file.
